Suatu Saat Nanti
by missclouds
Summary: Sekelumit kisah cinta Haruno Sakura/Sakura PoV/oneshot/RnR please?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Suatu Saat Nanti © uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki

Warning : OoC-_ness_, GaJe, AU, oneshot.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Happy Reading… (^_^)

**.**

**.**

Suatu Saat Nanti

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senin, 13 Juni 2011**

Pagi yang cerah dengan udara yang dingin. Aku berangkat sekolah naik bus umum seperti biasa. Jalan menuju halte bus tidak bergitu jauh dari rumahku. Hanya perlu melewati tiga gang kecil dan sebuah jalan menanjak sepanjang 10 meter.

Saat itu masih pukul 07.00 pagi. Hari ini aku berangkat lebih siang karena ada acara _class meeting_ yang diikuti oleh kelas X dan XI. Biasanya acara _class meeting_ di sekolahku —Konoha High School—diadakan berbagai macam lomba menarik.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku pelan-pelan sambil bersenandung kecil ketika bejalan menuju halte. Uap ngepul-ngepul dari mulutku setiap aku menghembuskan nafas. Halte sudah agak ramai saat aku sampai di sana. Sebenarnya masih tersisa banyak bangku kosong yang belum diduduki, tapi aku lebih suka berdiri.

Kepalaku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusah mencari pemandangan menarik pagi itu. Tapi ternyata yang ku temukan malah pasangan muda mudi SMP yang berdiri di pojokan halte sambil berpegangan tangan. _Hah, bikin iri saja._

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari mereka, kembali menatap jalanan. Dan tak sengaja sudut mataku menangkap sesosok cowok jangkung, tengah mengendarai motor _vixion_ merahnya yang gagah dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia mengenakan seragam abu-putih sama sepertiku, hanya saja dengan pangkat bintang yang berbeda. Dia anak kelas XI—XI A 1 tepatnya. Helm merah hitamnya sangat serasi dengan motornya. Ku sadari, mukaku turut memerah—senada dengan helm dan motornya.

Tidak sampai satu menit cowok itu menghilang di tikungan jalan. Aku ngerjap-ngerjapkan mataku tak percaya.

"_Geez_.. Sasuke tambah keren saja" ucapku pelan. Ku pegang dadaku dengan kedua tangan. Ee… tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku jadi begini sih! Padahal… aku kan... Ah, sial!

"_Damn! kenapa aku berpapasan dengannya pagi-pagi begini!" _runtukku dalam hati sambil berusaha menenangkan degup jantungku yang masih menggila. _"Padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya…"_

**.**

**.**

**Selasa 14 Juni 2011**

"Sakura! Mau nonton futsal di lapangan?" Tanya Ino Yamanaka, teman sekelas sekaligus teman terdekatku, sambil menyibakkan rambut _blonde_-nya kebelakang. "Kelas kita main lho,"

"Eh, oke! Ayo kita dukung mereka!" sahutku riang kemudian berdiri.

"Ah~ kapan kelasnya Sasuke main ya?" desah Ino menerawang. Kedua telapak tangannya disatukan, membuat pose seakan sedang berdo'a. Tiba-tiba dia memutar kepalanya menghadapku. "Kau sahabatnya kan Saku? Pasti kau tau kapan kelasnya main kan?" tanyanya berbinar.

"Aku bukan sahabatnya Ino-_pig!_" jelasku. "Cuma tetangga! Err… teman lebih tepatnya," lanjutku gugup sambil mengalihkan mukaku dari Ino. _Damn!_ mukaku pasti merah sekarang!

"Ck, Saku… bilang saja kalau kau teman masa kecilnya, gitu saja pakai ribet," Ino mencibirku. "—yah, tapi kurasa nggak ada bedanya. Jadi, kapan _pangeran_ _tampan_ itu main Saku?"

"Besok," Aku menjawabnya sedatar mungkin, berusaha menghilangkan nada bersemangat dalam suaraku barusan dengan sedikit berdehem.

"Baiklah… aku akan dandan secantik mungkin besok." Ujarnya sambil mengikik kecil.

"Oi oi, jangan menggodanya Ino. Kau mau kuadukan dengan Sai hee~" godaku pada gadis bermata biru itu. Salahnya sendiri kan, sudah punya cowok masih saja jelalatan.

"Oh! Jangan coba-coba _forehead!_" ancamnya padaku.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"—aku kan cuma ingin _refreshing_ mata, apa salahnya sih curi-curi pandang sedikit," gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Apa gunanya cowok tampan kalau cuma dianggurin!"

"Oke oke… aku mengerti Ino" aku masih terkekeh. "Sai tidak akan tau," ucapku sambil membuat gerakan mengunci mulut. "Sudah puas?"

Dia nyengir. "Tidak pernah sepuas ini,"

Kami kemudian tertawa bersama sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju lapangan Konoha High School, meniggalkan kelas yang bertuliska dipapan kecil pojok kanan atas pintu kelas. Kelas yang sebentar lagi akan kami tinggalkan, karena kami—setelah pembagian rapot dan liburan kenaikan kelas—akan segera naik ke kelas XI—err itu jika kami naik kelas sih…

…

"Ahh… mereka curaaannggg!" raungku penuh amarah sambil berdiri menuding wasit yang memimpin pertandingan kala itu.

"_Geez_.. Sakura, kau ngapain sih! Duduk saja yang benar!" Ino geleng-geleng kepala sambil menarik lenganku, berusaha menyuruhku duduk kembali.

"Walaupun kau teriak-teriak begitu nggak akan ada gunanya, Cuma bikin malu Saku." Tukas Ino gemas. _Well_ aku memang sering lepas kendali saat nonton bola.

"—lihat sekelilingmu," ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Semua memandangmu tau! Bahkan kakak kelas juga,"

Tersentak kaget, aku menolehkan kepalaku menyapu tribun. Memang semua orang yang berada dalam radius lima meter dariku tengah memandangku geli sekarang. Aku cuma nyengir kuda. Saat hendak kembali memusatkan perhatian ke pertandingan, tanpa sengaja ekor mataku manangkap sosok yang amat sangat ku kenali, berada di tengah kerumunan teman-teman sekelasnya. _Onyx-_nya tengah menatapku sekarang, bersirobok dengan _emerald_-ku. Dia tersenyum singkat. Membuat seluruh darah terpompa ke mukaku. Aku memalingkan wajah secepat yang aku bisa.

"_God! aku bisa meleleh kalau dia terus memandangku begitu..."_ Batinku panik. Oh, astaga… jantungku marathon hanya dengan bertatapan dengannya!

Ino menatapku heran. "Kau kenapa Saku? Kepanasan?" tanyanya bingung. "Mukamu merah padam tuh,"

"E-e.. iya," jawabku sekenanya sambil berusaha menutupi wajahku dari pandangan ingin tau Ino dengan cara mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depan wajah. Untung saja Ino tidak mendesakku lebih jauh. Mata birunya kembali terpusat ke pertandingan.

_Damn.. nyaris ketauan.._

Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi ke pertandingan lagi setelah degup jantungku kembali normal. Ku rasa aku harus segera memeriksakannya. Ini benar-benar aneh! Kenapa hanya dengan melihatnya dan bertatapan dengannya bisa membuatku kehabisan pasokan oksigen? Oh, kurasa aku mengidap penyakit baru! Jangan bilang ini penyakit cinta. Jelas itu ngawur sekali.

Walau kucoba berkali-kali memusatkan perhatian ke pertandingan, hasilnya nihil. Mataku gatal sekali. Ingin melirik ke arah_nya_ lagi. Argh! Gelisah! Aku nggak tahan lagi! Situasi begini yang membuatku goyah, kalah dengan ego. Dan akhirnya aku mengerling kearah cowok berambut mencuat itu dengan hati-hati, berusaha agar tak ada yang menyadarinya. Kurasakan mukaku mengahangat lagi, gelisahku hilang.

"_Menatapmu sebentar begini nggak apa kan, Sasuke?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Dan akhirnya siang itu perhatianku terbagi menjadi dua. Satunya memperhatikan pertandingan, sedangkan yang satunya lagi… curi-curi pandang kearahmu Sasuke…

**.**

**.**

**Rabu, 15 Juni 2011**

"Gimana penampilanku Saku?" tanya sesosok gadis manis mirip _Barbie_ di sampingku sambil nyengir.

"Bulu matamu mau copot tuh," jawabku asal setelah mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku yang sedang kubaca lalu melihat Ino sekilas.

"Eh! Masa!" pekiknya. Secepat kilat ia mengambil cermin kecil seukuran posel dari tasnya, kemudian bercermin. Sosok gadis berambut pirang pucat menatapnya balik dari cermin yang dipandanginya. Sejurus kemudian Ino mengernyit sebal ketika menyadari kalau ternyata bulu matanya baik-baik saja. "Sakura, kau nyebelin!" ucapnya sambil mencubit lenganku.

"Auch! Sakit!" ujarku sambil menggosok bekas cubitannya yang merah di lenganku. "Habis kau genit banget sih," lanjutku.

"Siapa juga yang genit," sangkalnya. "Aku kan cuma tebar pesona."

Kami terkikik bersama.

"Apa bedanya coba?"

**...**

Ketika tiba di lapangan, tribun nyaris penuh. Padahal pertandingan baru akan dimulai 1 jam lagi. _Well_ aku tidak heran sih. Kelas Sasuke main hari ini, dan anak-anak XI A 1 memang terbilang keren-keren. Ada Si Naruto Uzumaki, biang onar yang banyak fansnya—aku heran sekali, kenapa orang macam dia bisa banyak yang suka—Lalu ada Kiba Inuzuka, si cowok playboy. Dan masih banyak yang lainnya deh.

"Saku, di depan masih kosong! Ayo kesana!" ajak Ino sambil menarikku ke tribun bagian paling depan.

"Kalau di sini kita bakalan kena bola Ino-_pig!_" protesku.

"Ah, jangan manja." Sahut gadis itu. "Kalau di sini, _cowok ganteng_ itu bakalan kelihatan lebih jelas,"

_Benar juga.._

Aku menghela nafas berusaha meredakan jantungku yang mulai menggila lagi. "Terserah kau saja, toh aku nggak takut bola," ucapku datar. "Eh, setahuku kau deh yang takut bola,"

"Itu kan waktu aku kelas 3 SD _forehead_!" tukasnya sebal.

Aku hanya mendengus menahan tawa.

Karena pertandingan masih lama Ino memutuskan untuk membeli minuman dulu. Aku tetap tinggal disini menjaga tempat duduk kami.

Sudah nyaris setengah jam Ino tak kunjung kembali. Padahal pertandingannya bakal mulai 10 menit lagi. Para pemain sudah mulai berdatangan. Cewek-cewek sudah mulai menggerundel tidak jelas. Kurasa mereka menanti Sasuke dan tim-nya yang tak kunjung datang. _Well_, aku cukup tau kebiasaannya. Dia sering sekali datang terlambat. Mungkin karena merasa _agak_ kurang nyaman dengan para cewek yang suka berteriak histeris begitu melihatnya. Cowok itu memang tergolong cuek, sangat cuek malah. Berbanding terbalik dengan si Naruto yang terlampau ramah itu. Sifat mereka berbeda sekali. Aku heran kenapa meraka bisa berteman akrab,

"Kyaa… itu Sasuke-kun!" pekik seorang cewek yang duduk di belakangku diikuti suara teriakan memekakan telinga gadis-gadis yang lain.

"Sasukeee…"

"SASU !"

Mendengar nama_nya_ disebut refleks membuatku memutar kepala berusaha mencari sosok cowok _emo_ itu. _"Sasuke? Mana dia?"_

Sedetik setelah memandang pintu masik lapangan aku sesak nafas. Oh, Tuhan… Sasuke ada. Sudah kuduga dia pasti main. Cowok jangkung itu memakai kaos biru dongker yang amat cocok ditubuhnya. Disampingnya ada tiga cowok lain yang memakai kaos dengan warna yang senada. Mereka pasti tim-nya. Ada Naruto yang muncul dengan seringaian khasnya, salah satu anak kelas XI A 1 yang bermata bulat dengan rambut bob ala _Bruce Lee_ yang aku lupa siapa namanya, serta Kiba yang sedang sok akrab melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah _fans club_ Sasuke yang dihadiahi teriakan 'Boo' sebal dari mereka.

Dan Sasuke sendiri malah sama sekali tidak peduli pada mereka. Mengerling mereka pun tidak. Dan hal ini membuat bibirku berkedut menahan tawa.

Ketika sedang mengawasi Sasuke kurasakan tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pelan pundakku. Membuatku yang tengah memandangi cowok itu tersentak kaget.

"Oi Saku! Maaf lama ya!" Suara yang sangat familiar ku dengar di belakangku.

"Ino! Kau mengagetkanku!" semburku marah. _Oh, jangan sampai Ino tau._

"Maaf," ucapnya singkat sembari tersenyum. "Aku tadi ketemu Sai, kau tau kan dia terkadang sangat menyebalkan, suka mengajak ngobrol di waktu yang tidak tepat."

Aku masih berusaha mengatur agar wajahku tidak terlihat merah seperti tomat kematangan ketika berkata, "Oh, kau malah asyik pacaran ya.. tega sekali meninggalkanku kepanasan di sini, menunggu minuman,"

—_Apa Ino tau?_

"Ck, setidaknya berterima kasihlah pada Sai karena dia yang mentraktir minuman ini," tukasnya pura-pura sebal sambil mengulurkan sebotol _cola_ ukuran sedang kepadaku.

"Akan ku ingat," jawabku sambil nyengir padanya. _Kurasa dia tidak tau, oh.. syukurlah.._

"Apa _pangeran tampan _sudah datang?" tanya gadis itu setelah membuka botol _cola-_nya sambil mengumpat kecil ketika airnya muncrat dan membasahi seragamnya.

"Yep, dia ada di samping Naruto," jawabku pura-pura tidak peduli. _Padahal sebaliknya_.

"Hmm, dia masih saja keren,"

"_Yeah_.." ujarku menanggapi. "Oh, akhirnya pertandingannya mulai juga!"

Pertandingan dimulai dengan tiupan peluit panjang dari wasit yang kukenali sebagai pak Hatake—salah satu guru olahraga KHS. _Kick off_ dilakukan oleh kela yang notabene menjadi lawan tim Sasuke pada pertandingan ini. X R 2 bukan lawan yang tangguh kurasa. Hal itu terbukti dengan menang telaknya tim Sasuke, XI A 1, dengan skor 3-0.

Dua angka dibuat Naruto dan yang satunya oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mencetak angka pada menit-menit terakhir seebelum tiupan peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Dan hal itu mengakibatkan para _fans girl_ cowok itu histeris bukan main. Teriakan memekakan telinga begema di seluruh tribun yang memang di dominasi gadis-gadis penggemar_nya_.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresinya ketika berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang. _Oh, God… dia keren banget…!_ aku yakin sekali pasti mulutku menganga saat melihatnya tadi. Membayangkan seringaiannya tadi saja sudah membuat jantungku nyaris meledak!

Oi,

Hei.. Hei..

Eh, tunggu! Tunggu dulu… jangan bilang, jangan bilang…

**.**

**.**

—_Apakah aku jadi suka padanya lagi?_

_Oh, ini buruk…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamis, 16 Juni 2011**

"Oi, Saku! Sini!" Ino Yamanaka melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Aku berlari-lari kecil kearahnya, berusaha menyeruak di antara kurumunan gadis-gadis yang membawa spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Ayo Sasuke-kun! Kami mencintaimu'—yang membuatku sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Mereka pikir Sasuke akan semangat setelah membaca yang begituan? "_Kurasa tidak." _batinku.

"Kau nyaris telat _forehead_!" kata Ino begitu aku sampai di sampingnya. Kami ada di tribun paling selatan, di bagian paling belakang—omong-omong.

"Maaf, maaf" ucapku memelas. "Aku lupa mengaktifkan alarm semalam,"

Gadis _blonde_ itu mendengus, "Untung saja aku berangkat agak pagian, jadi masih bisa dapat tempat walaupun di pojokan gini!"

"Ayolah Ino," kataku seraya menepuk lengannya pelan. Yah, memang salahku sih, harusnya hari ini aku yang cari tempat untuk nonton futsal, tapi aku malah bangun kesiangan.

Gadis itu mencubit lenganku, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, aku maafkan. Tapi aku nggak bisa lihat wajah _pangeran tampan_ dari dekat…"

"Auch!" umpatku pelan sambil menggosok lengan tempat dimana tadi Ino menyarangkan cubitan mautnya. "Terserahlah…"

_Benar juga… wajahnya nggak kelihatan jelas…_

Ino menghela nafas. "Heeh~ begini nih susahnya punya teman yang telat puber," ucap gadis itu pelan tapi masih bisa kudengar.

Aku hanya membeliakkan mataku padanya. _Sialan!_

**.**

Pertandingan final hari ini dimulai. Yang masuk final adalah tim Sasuke—XI A 1—dan tim unggulan yang dijagokan menang di turnamen ini—XI S 3.

Final memang berasa beda karena tim-tim yang main kuat-kuat. Baru babak pertama saja suaraku sudah serak karena kebanyakan teriak. Siapa yang kudukung? Oh jangan tanya, kalian pasti sudah tau.

XI S 3 yang notabene unggulan dalam turnamen _class meeting_ kali ini selalu mendominasi jalannya pertandingan. Tak heran, mereka memiliki sederetan anak-anak klub sepakbola seperti Zaku, kembar Sakon Ukon, dan Haku. Baru babak pertama saja tim Sasuke sudah nyaris kebobolan beberapa kali.

Tampang-tampang pemain tim Sasuke—XI A 1—sudah ambruladul. Mereka semua, tak terkecuali Sasuke, sudah ngos-ngosan.

Peluh bercucuran membingkai wajah rupawan Sasuke. Menambah nilai plus pada dirinya. Ino sudah ribut sekali ketika melihat hal ini. Cewek itu berkata kalau ia rela mengelap keringat Sasuke dengan seragamnya! _Gila!_

Yah, menurutku sih… Sasuke memang paling keren dengan aksesoris keringat.

…

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 2-0 dengan pemenang tentu saja kelas XI S 3. pemain mereka bagus-bagus. Sedikit tidak adil menurutku karena anggota tim Sasuke semuanya anak klub basket. Jadi, takkan ada alasan menyalahkan mereka kalah dari tim Zaku dan kawan-kawan kan?

Kulihat wajah Sasuke muram sekali. Aku cukup hafal perangainya. Dia, Uchiha, tidak suka kalah. Terbiasa menjadi nomor satu membuatnya kurang suka dikalahkan.

"_Tapi kau main bagus Sasuke, tak taukah kau aku disini mendukungmu mati-matian sampai suaraku nyaris habis?"_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh kearahku.

Oh, _dia_ melihat kesini! Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak sekarang. Oh, _God_ dia tersenyum padaku! Benar-benar tesenyum!

Kulihat bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu, _"Terimakasih sudah mendukungku Karin,"_

DEG!

Hatiku mencelos. Ke tolehkan kepalaku ke atas tempatku duduk. Ada Karin. Ternyata dia tidak tersenyum kearahku! Bahkan memandangku pun tidak! Air mataku sudah di pelupuk mata. Sebelum menetes, aku segera berlari meninggalkan lapangan diikuti oleh suara Ino yang meneriakiku.

**.**

**.**

_Jangan sampai ada yang tau. Jangan sampai ada yang melihatku menangis begini._

**.**

**.**

**Jum'at, 17 Juni 2011**

"Saku, kau kemarin kenapa sih?" Gadis bermata biru itu bertanya sambil duduk di sampingku. Ia menatapku khawatir.

"Sori, kemarin aku kebelet," jawabku sambil cengar-cengir. Berbohong memang bukan keahlianku.

Gadis pirang itu masih menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan, _forehead_?"

"Tidak," ujarku menyakinkan. "Beneran, _swear_…" aku membentuk jari telunjuk dan tengah membentuk huruf 'V'.

Pandangannya melunak. Akhirnya Ino percaya juga. "Oke," kata gadis itu pelan. Kami terdiam sebentar. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hari ini futsal sudah selesai, nggak ada tontonan…" keluh gadis _blonde_ itu memecah keheningan sambil menyibak poninya yang menutupi mata.

"_Yeah_…" sahutku malas.

"Kita pergi ke taman saja yuk, biasanya ada cowok keren ngumpul di sana kan," ajak Ino bersemangat.

Aku menghembuskan nafas. "Oh, oke." Kataku. _Mungkin lihat cowok lain akan membuat persaanku jadi lebih baik._

Kami berjalan sambil mengobrol—err atau lebih tepatnya Ino yang nyerocos sedangkan aku hanya merespon singkat dengan kata 'Hn' atau 'Yeah'.

"Oh, Saku! Lihat di sana ada Neji!" Gadis _Barbie_ itu memekik pelan sambil menunjuk ke pojok kanan taman. Terlihat di sudut itu, Hyuuga Neji tengah merunduk khidmat membaca buku. "Aw… dia _cool_ banget ya…"

"_Yeah…_ manusia es," sahutku asal. _Bad mood._

Ino mendecakkan lidah. "Kau ini—" Gadis pirang itu berkata. "—aku tau kau sedang _bad_ _mood_ Saku, aku nggak tau apa sebabnya, yang jelas pasti karena kejadian kemarin," lanjutnya. "Tak apa kalau kau tak mau cerita, tapi yang jelas saat ini aku sedang mencoba menghiburmu. Jadi jangan jutek padaku, nona. Mengerti?" lanjutnya sembari duduk di bangku panjang tepat di bawah pohon sakura.

Aku tersenyum kemudian duduk di samping gadis itu. Ino, dia selalu mengerti aku. Bebanku menghilang sejenak. "Terima Kasih," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Ino membalas senyumku. "Nah, salah satu penghilang stres adalah dengan _refreshing _mata," ujarnya riang.

Aku hanya manggut-manggut.

"—ah lihat Temujin baru saja lewat!" jerit gadis itu tertahan. Temujin—salah satu idola di klub karate KHS. Badannya atletis. Tinggi, tegap dan berotot. Membuat banyak cewek yang satu tipe dengan Ino mengelu-elukannya. Tapi bagiku sih, biasa saja. Menurutku Sasuke jauh lebih—_eh, eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa jadi ngomongin dia lagi sih. Bikin sakit hati lagi!_

Ino mengerlingku sebentar. Sadar akan perubahan rautku yang jadi masam lagi, lantas dia berseru kembali, sedikit lebih keras kali ini. "Ew, lihat _forehead_! Itu ada cowok cakep!"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari Temujin kembali ke arah Ino. Ino memberi kode dengan kepalanya yang bergerak-gerak seolah mengatakan 'ke-arah-sini'. Aku menoleh ke arah yang dimaksudkan. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok pria berumur 30-an dan beralis super tebal tengah melakukan gerakan aneh—err bisa dibilang itu gerakan senam—dengan mengenakan training ijo lumut ekstra ketat kebanggaannya—Pak guru Maito.

Tak kuasa memandang 'makhluk ciptaan Tuhan'yang satu ini, aku memalingkan muka kearah gadis di sebelahku. Aku yakin mukaku semerah tomat ranum kali ini. _Pagi-pagi begini sudah disuguhi pemandangan erotis._

"Eww, Saku… Bukankah dia seksi?" tanya Ino dengan nada manis yang di buat-buat.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan sekaligus geli. "_Yeah…_ bagi anjing laut,"

Tawa kami meledak di sana.

"Oh, jangan sampai Pak Maito mendengarnya, bisa-bisa kau disuruh lari keliling lapangan 10x putaran,"

**...**

Kami duduk di sana cukup lama. Menggosip, curi-curi pandang ke arah serombongan anak-anak beken seperti Haku, Gaara, dan Kankurou, serta mengomentari gaya dandanan beberapa siswi yang menurut kami err… terlalu menor.

"Masih SMA kok sudah mirip tante-tante," komentar Ino.

Obrolan kami terpaksa berhenti ketika Sai—pacar Ino—datang menghampiri dan menggaet Ino pergi.

"Permisi nona-nona manis," sapa pemuda pucat itu. "Boleh aku pinjam gadisku sebentar Sakura?"

Aku tersenyum. "Oke, ambil saja Sai jangan sungkan," ujarku sambil melirik gadis di sampingku yang tengah membeliak galak padaku. Terdengar gerutuan singkat 'memangnya aku barang' dari bibir gadis itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh kecil kemudian berdiri.

"Saku, aku tinggal sebentar ya…"pamitnya. "Aku akan segera kembali, kau jangan kemana-mana,"

"Aku mengerti _tuan putri,_" kataku singkat sambil menundukkan kepala pura-pura hormat. Terdengar kekehan dua sejoli di depanku itu.

Sai dan Ino melenggang pergi sambil bergandegan tangan. "_Mereka memang cocok"_ batinku. Aku pandangi mereka sampai punggung keduanya menghilang di ujung lorong.

"_Well apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?" _pikirku bingung. Ku alihkan mataku menyapu seluruh taman. Aku rasa mataku menangkap sosok familiar di sudut kiri taman. _Itu_ _Sasuke…_

Cowok Uchiha itu sedang duduk bersila sambil memegang gitar akustik. Jemari panjangnya memetik senar gitar dengan lembut. Bibirnya tengah mendendangkan sebuah lagu. Di sampingnya terlihat Naruto yang juga sedang memainkan gitar dan juga bernyanyi.

_Dia_ menyedot seluruh perhatianku. Rasa jengkelku kemarin langsung lenyap begitu memandangnya.

Sasuke masih mendendangkan lagu sambil sesekali menengadah dan tersenyum. Tunggu, tunggu… senyumnya itu, senyum yang sama dengan yang kemarin. _Senyumnya kepada Karin…_

Hatiku mencelos. Aku tolehkan kepalaku kearah Sasuke menengadah. Di sana ada sesosok gadis berambut merah mencolok tengah duduk di sebuah bangku bersama dengan beberapa teman-temannya. Gadis berkacamata itu tengah menatap Sasuke sambil sesekali tersipu. _Dia Karin…_

Jantungku serasa anjlok ke perut. Ah, pandanganku mengabur. _"Oh.. jangan menangis kumohon… paling tidak jangan menangis di sini…"_

Aku segera berdiri, dan melesat pergi dari taman. Aku berjalan secepat mungkin, tak tau kemana kakiku melangkah. Tau-tau setelah aku sudah berada di kamar mandi putri. Dan bendungan air mataku langsung pecah di sana. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

…

Terlihat sesosok gadis berambut _soft pink_ tengah mandangku. Mata _emerald_ kami sama-sama beradu. Ada kantung mata hitam tipis dibawahnya. Aku menghela nafas. Persaanku lega setelah menangis meraung-raung tadi. Untung saja kamar mandinya kosong.

Posel di kantungku bergetar. Ada _e-mail_ dari Ino.

**Ino-**_**pig**_

**Message :**

**Sori Saku, aku lama ya?**

**Kau di mana? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana nggak ketemu,**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum. Sambil mengetikkan balasan 'aku di toilet, sakit perut,'

_Maaf ya Ino, aku berbohong lagi…_

Aku merapikan diriku lagi sebelum Ino tiba. Tak butuh waktu sampai lima menit gadis pirang itu sudah tiba. Wajahnya khawatir sekali.

"Oh, Saku… Kau oke?" tanyanya panik.

"Tenang saja, aku oke kok," sahutku berusaha se-riang mungkin..

Ino menatapku lekat-lekat. "Kau sama sekali nggak oke _forehead,_ tampangmu pucat begitu," ucapnya. "Kau harus ijin pulang dan pergi ke dokter bersama Ibumu."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. "Tidak perlu Ino, aku oke—" Ku lihat raut wajahnya yang dongkol. "—aku hanya perlu istirahat di UKS," lanjutku sebelum kena omelan Ino.

Gadis itu mendengus. "Oke," jawabnya sedikit lega. "Ku antar sekarang ya?"

Aku mengangguk lemah.

…

"Ada pengumuman di kelas Saku, kau ku tinggal dulu ya?" Kata gadis pirang di hadapanku itu setengah hati. Masih khawatir. Tak tega meninggalkanku sendirian karena saat itu tak ada petugas UKS.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku nggak akan mati walau pun aku tinggal Ino,"

Gadis itu mendecakkan lidah. "Kau ini…" geramnya.

Aku terkikik pelan. Bersama Ino memang menyenangkan. Semuanya menjadi ringan. Dia tau aku menyimpan rahasia darinya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menuntut penjelasan. Bersamanya selalu terasa nyaman.

"Aku duluan Saku," pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangan sekilas.

Ino sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Suasana hening. Aku menghela nafas pelan. ini saat yang tepat untuk merenungkan masalah Sasuke. _Bagaimana perasaanku padanya…_

**.**

**.**

**Sabtu, 18 Juni 2011**

Aku berangkat agak pagi hari ini. Kenapa? _Well_ ini hari terakhirku—maksudku—kami,siswa Konoha High School masuk sekolah sebelum libur semester genap yang panjang. Kami nggak akan ketemu sampai tahun ajaran baru. Jadi hari ini merupakan hari terakhir bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman sekelas. Jika ingin menciptakan kenangan indah bersama teman di saat terakhir, inilah waktu yang paling tepat.

"Oi Ino!" sapaku riang pada gadis manis berkuncir ekor kuda di depanku.

Ino yang tengah melongok ke bawah menoleh. Kelas kami ada di lantai dua—omong-omong.

"Oh, Saku!" balasnya riang. "Kau sudah lebih baik hari ini eh?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Hn, jauh-jauh lebih baik."

Gadis pirang itu tergelak. "_Well, _bisa kulihat itu," katanya. "Mata pandamu masih ada tuh,"

"_Yeah_… ini nggak akan langsung bisa hilang dalam semalam tau," ucapku. "Lagi pula, dua hari ini aku nggak bisa tidur."

Gadis itu tergelak lagi, membuat rambut panjangnya bergerak-gerak naik turun. "Ambil sisi positifnya saja _forehead_, toh kau jadi seperti adiknya Sabaku."

Aku melotot padanya. "Jangan sampai _fans girl_-nya dengar," kataku geli. "aku bakal dihabisi," lanjutku sambil melakukan gerakan memenggal leher dengan telunjukku.

Kami tergelak hebat. Kemudian Ino kembali keposisinya semula. Melongok ke bawah.

"Apa yang kau lihat sih?" tanyaku penasaran sambil ikut-ikutan melongok ke bawah.

Di bawah sudah terdapat banyak anak-anak yang datang. Ada yang ngobrol, pacaran, bahkan foto-foto. Kulirik sudut yang sedari tadi dipandangi Ino. Ahh… Sai rupanya!

_Pantas saja gadis itu khidmat sekali…_

Ku jelajahi lagi pemandangan di bawah. Oh, ada Naruto di sana! Berarti tak jauh dari tempat Naruto, pasti ada _dia_…

Ku selusuri daerah di sekitar Naruto… dan.. ketemu! Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri ngobrol dengan Kiba, Sasuke tengah bersandar di tembok. _Kau ada di sana rupanya Sasuke…_

Ku lihat setiap lekuk wajahnya, pandanganku melembut.

**.**

**.**

_Taukah kau Sasuke, sejak kemarin aku melihatmu menyanyi untuk Karin, atau ketika kemarin kemarinnya lagi ketika kau berkata pada Karin dengan senyumanmu yang langka itu… aku menagis._

_Dan semalam aku sudah memutuskan._

_Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyatakan perasaanku padamu._

_Bukannya aku pengecut, pecundang, atau apapun sebutannya itu Sasuke, bukan itu alasanku tidak menyatakan cinta padamu…_

_Kurasa aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu Sasu—sebelas tahun. Dan itu cukup membuatku mengenal siapa dirimu sebenarnya._

_Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Namun tak bisa kunyatakan._

_Karena aku sudah tau pasti apa jawabannya…_

_Kau…_

_Tidak mencintaiku dan hanya menganggapkuu sebagai teman masa kecilmu saja._

_Sakit memang rasanya mengetahui apa jawabannya bahkan sebelum aku menyatakan,_

_Kau tau tidak Sasuke…_

_Saat aku berusaha melupakanmu, aku malah semakin menyukaimu…_

_Aku memikirkan ini semalaman , sampai nyaris tidak tidur._

_Sasuke… kurasa cinta itu datang dengan tiba-tiba bukan? Kau tak tau apa sebabnya, dan begitu tersadar… hanya orang itu yang kau pandang…_

_Kurasa aku pun juga begitu…_

_Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?_

_Mungkin persaan ini akan pudar perlahan-lahan, seiring berjalannya waktu…_

_Sasu…_

_Jika cinta datang tiba-tiba, maka akan pergi dengan tiba-tiba pula kan…_

_Aku juga begitu,_

_Jadi…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tesenyum dalam diam sambil memandangi_mu_. Semoga ini tersampaikan pada_mu_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Biarkan aku merasakan cintai ini sedikit lebih lama lagi,_

_Biarkan aku mencintaimu saat ini,_

_Sampai ada cinta baru,_

_yang datang padaku…_

_**Suatu saat nanti...**_

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum menengadah sinar matahari pagi. Aku sudah mengakuinya padamu Sasuke. Yah, walaupun cuma dalam hati, tapi aku sudah cukup puas dengan ini. Aku tersenyum cerah.

Ino yang dari tadi sibuk memandang Sai tiba-tiba menoleh padaku. "Ngapain senyum-senyum nggak jelas gitu Saku?" tanya gadis itu heran. Tiba-tiba Ia tersenyum menyebalkan. "Apa baru saja terjadi hal bagus heh?"

Aku mengubah senyumku menjadi seringai. "Ra-ha-si-a!" kataku jahil dan tanpa aba-aba melenggang pergi.

"Oi, oi, Saku! Kau nyebelin!" serunya gemas sambil mengekor di belakangku dan hanya ku acuhkan.

**.**

**.**

_Terimakasih kau sudah memberiku persaan ini Sasuke…_

_Aku tidak pernah menyesal_…

_Tidak akan…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai..Hai..

Dita balik lagi.. (/^o^)/

Ini fic ke 2 saya lho… *syukuran+.kembang*

Kali ini saya bikin oneshot (lagi).

Mana SasuSaku tidak hepi ending T3T

Huhu, sedih juga bikinnya… #tapi tetep di bikin juga

Yah, ide yang terlintas begitu sih T3T

Gimana? Pasti ancur dan masih banyak kurangnya ya?

Jujur, saya paling nggak bisa bikin konfik T3T

Fic ini terinspirasi sama _class meeting_ di sekolah aku. Ada macem-macem lombanya. Seru-seru pula. Tapi yang paling nyita perhatian sih futsal… (^w^)b

#ga ada yang tanya

Oh iya, buat yang ga tau aja nih :

X R 6 = dibaca X RSMABI 6

X R 2 = dibaca X RSMABI 2

XI A 1 = dibaca XI IPA 1

XI S 3 = dibaca XI IPS 3

Soalnya sekolah saya masih RSMABI, belum SMABI.. hehe

#ga ada yang tanya lagi

Dita masih amatiran (banget) nih~

Jadi buat para reader sama author-senpai mohon bantuannya.. *nunduk 90º*

kritik+sarannya ya.. (^_^)

Akhir kata…

R . E . V . I . E . W

*Senyum Gaje*

|uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki|


End file.
